The Flock and It's New Member
by crazyperson17
Summary: The Flock are brought back to the School. They escape, but Max saves a girl who had wings sown onto her back. What happens when the new girl starts to like Fang? How will Max react? A certain blind guys like the new girl. Will the Flock be ripped apart?
1. The Rescue

**Merry Ficsmas SINGER981! Here's the first chapter to your story!  
Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer - Don't Own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**

* * *

**

The Flock and It's New Member!

By CrazyPerson17

**Chapter 1 - The Rescue**

Max POV

Those stupid erasers caught us again. They found us, as if they knew we were there.

Well, actually Gassy and Iggy kinda let them know where we were with an explosion.

So here we are Angel, Gassy, Nudge, Iggy, Total, and I being wheeled into a science lab, in cages. There were white coats everywhere. You could hear screams all around, one in particular caught my attention.

A girl with long mahogany hair was having wings sown onto her back. _Och that must hurt_, I thought. The girl had tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Fang, look we need to help her," I said to Fang who was in the cage next to me.

"Yeah we do, but how?"  
"Look there's Ari, maybe I can get him to break these bars," I said looking over to the Eraser who was once a little boy. A normal boy who I wished so much to be like. I smiled over to him, his blood red eyes glaring at me.

"Yo! Dog Breath!," I said to him as he came over to where I was. "What's up? Haven't seen ya in awhile, thankfully."

"Oh little Guinea pig I'm so glad your here. Now I can do this," he then stabbed me with a needle.

"Like that hurt? C'mon I've been throw worse," I was testing him.

"Ow little piggy whats wrong," he asked when he say my frown. He then stuck his finger threw threw the bars and started to wiggle it. I then proceeded to bit his finger. He screamed out in pain, so i bit down harder. I wouldn't let go go he throw the cage across the room, i let go in time to save my teeth and the bars fell apart and I was free.

"Ha! What now?," I asked then let Fang out of his dog cage. "Get everyone out," I told him and dodged as Ari came after me.

He tried to kick me, but I grabbed his leg a flipped him around. Soon he was on the ground. I then decided that he wasn't worth the fight anymore, I had to get to my flock so I knocked him out.

"Everyone get out!," I yelled at the flock as I heard Erasers coming closer to lab that we were in. I grabbed the girl that was having wings sown onto her back, seeing that the wings were now on her.

We burst out of the lab and out into a courtyard. The courtyard was filled with erasers, and white coats with guns. "Put the guns down," little Angel said, the white coats then put their guns down. "Erasers go to sleep," soon the erasers were asleep and laying down all over the yard.

The Flock and I took the chance to jump out into the air. The girl didn't.

"C'mon, ya want to get out of here don't ya?"

"Yes, but I CAN'T fly," the girl said a little shy.

"YES you can, you just need to try," I told her holding out my hand to her. "Do you trust me?"

"I don't even know you," she said back to me.

My anger flared but I tried to clam myself.

"Just trust me I was the same way at first just jump and grab my hand," I told her. She sighed and did as I said.

* * *

**Review!!!!  
!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Let me know if you think I should continue this story!**

**Purple Flurple OUT!**

**AKA - me the one in purlpe. sry inside joke. BYE!**

**HOPE YALL LIKE IT!**

**:P**


	2. Bella

**Chapter 2**

The new girl had trouble at first, like we all did, but she finally got it. I mean she just had these HUGE wings sown onto her back.

Soon we were miles away from that evil place we call _the_ School.

"I'm tired, can we land?," the new girl said.

"Sure, right over there. In that cave," I said pointing to the cave by the hawks that we stayed at once oh so many months ago.

We landed and Iggy, the blind guy, started a fire.

"So what's your name?," Gassy asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan. But call me Bella."

"Only if you call me Max," I said. "Nice to meet ya." We shook hands.

"It's nice to know the name of the person that saved me," she said.

"Yeah, well it's my job to save the world, or so says those mad men back there."

"A HELLO!," Angel said. "We're still here ya know."

"Oh sorry," I said.

"I'm Angel," the little six year old said.

"Gassy."

"Iggy."

"Nudge. OMG! I can't believe you had those wings sown onto you. That must of hurt," the black girl with the crazy main said. She kept talking until I stopped her.

"Total," the little dog said.

"A talking dog?," Bella asked.

"Yeah, that's Total for ya."

"Who's that?"

"Oh," I said looking back at the quiet guy in black. "That's Fang."

This new girl seemed interested in Fang. She even seemed to be be our age, maybe even older.

This so can not be happening. I think I felt jealous when she watched him. I felt the same way when I saw him kiss that red head back in Virgina.

"I'll be back," I said jumping off the cliff and flying away. I could hear wings flapping. I looked back behind me to see Fang following me. I didn't really care. All that mattered was the wind under my wings and the Flock. _Don't let this new girl named Bella get to you_, I told myself.

I landed by a lake. The moon was high in the dark sky.

"What's on your mind?," Fang asked me.

"Why does it matter?" "Cause Angel said it was important and told me to follow you."

"It's nothing," I said. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. What was wrong with me? I never cried. NEVER!

Fang put his arm around my shoulders," Really? It's nothing? C'mon Max, I know you, It's not nothing."

"Okay then ya want o know what it is?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay then. Well let's see. I rescue this girl with wings, like us. She starts to like you. I can see every-one's starting to like her. What if she takes my place? I can't handel that," I said.

"Max, she'll never take your place. She's nothing like you."

"Are you sure?," I asked, looking at him. I was soon lost in his eyes. What was happening to me, i was vulnerable right now. I was being soft right now.

_You care about him,_ the voice in my head said. Yes I have a voice in my head. The voice always interrupts at the wrong time. _Go away voice_.

Fang then kissed me. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, then it became rough. As though he was putting all his love for me, if he had any, in this one kiss.

* * *

**Please Review to let me know what you think**

**should i continue this story?**


	3. Vampire

**Merry Ficsmas SINGER981! Here's the first chapter to your story!  
Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer - Don't Own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Fang and I didn't go back to the Flock until the next day. Everyone was still sleeping besides Bella. Her eyes were now red.

"Why are you still up?," I asked her first thing when I walked into the cave.

"Can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I just can't sleep, okay?"

"Okay, just asking. Hungry?"

"No, I'm thirsty."

"Thirsty?" She nodded. "For?"  
"Blood."

Angel then whispered one word in her sleep. "Vampire."  
This girl with red eyes was a vampire.

"Go hunt Bella," I said to her then threw her out of the cave and off the cliff. I knew she wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

**Review!!!!  
!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Let me know if you think I should continue this story!**

**Purple Flurple OUT!**

**AKA - me the one in purlpe. sry inside joke. BYE!**

**HOPE YALL LIKE IT!**

**:P**


	4. Authors Note: HELP!

Okay I know I wrote this story as a presnet to a friend of mine, but im stuck

i only have like one more chapter written, but I can't seem to come up with anymore chapters

so could you please help me with some ideas. Help me get my confidence back so I can write this. (some people don't really like my writting)

heres the big question:

**SHOULD I CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY?**


	5. All About Bella : Edward! I Can See Her!

**Thanks You Nameless and Singer981. Thank You for helping me. Thank you for those inspiring words.**

**I dedicate this chapter to you. Thank You so Much! You guys really inspired me.**

**Disclaimer - don't own Twilight (or chocolate) or Maximum Rise (or chocolate)**

**OH! I could really go for some Chocolate!**

**ENJOY!**

**The Flock and It's New Member!**

By CrazyPerson17

**Chapter 4**

The Vampire with wings soon returned and her eyes were brown again.

"Explain yourself," Fang said.

Bella sat down . Away from the fire, I might add.

"Okay my real name is Bella Cullen. I'm married to Edward Cullen, but I'm not so sure about him right now," She looked down at her hand and I noticed a wedding ring. "It's been 2 months now and he still hasn't come and rescued me."

I noticed that Iggy frowned at that statement.

"If your a vampire how do you have wings and why aren't your eyes gold or red?"

"Well they use to be gold. These scientist kidnapped me when I was hunting. Well actually these wolf/men took me. My eyes would be gold sense I'm a vegetarian, but now they're brown. Brown use to be the color of my eyes when I was human. I think, sense those mad men back there found a way to get these wings on me with my rock hard skin, these brown eyes come with these wings."

"How did you become a vampire?," Iggy asked.

"Easy. I fell in love with one and he changed me into a vampire myself. But Edward tried to leave me once, but he almost killed himself and doomed me to live a life as a vampire. But I'm okay with it. I mean I have a loving family," she sighed. "I bet their really worried about me."

"Then why didn't they come to save you, isn't one of them physic?," Angel asked. "How's ya know?," Bella asked confused.

"I read your mind."

"Incredible. Not even Edward or Aro could read my mind. I come across a little girl who can."

" I'm not little," Angel said getting angry. "Not to you even if your old enough to be my grandma. I'm way more powerful that you Bel-la! Don't test me."

The flock agreed quickly. Bella slowly nodded but seemed hesitant.

**AT THE CULLEN HOUSE**

**EDWARD POV** Where was Bella? She went hunting 2 months ago, but never came back. Alice can't even see her future. It went blank a month ago.

It just isn't the same anymore with out Bells here. Renesmee spends all her time with Jake now. Nessie use to be really close to her mom. Now we barley spend time together, cause she's always with those dogs down at La Push. Rose seems to be nicer now to humans. Alice hasn't played Dress up Barbie with anyone,_ yet_. Jasper seems down sense he can feel all our emotions. Carlisle spends all his time at work. Esme is always in her garden. Me, I haven't touched my piano.

"Where is she?!," I screamed and punched the wall.

"EDWARD!,' Esme yelled at me for making a hole threw the wall.

"Edward," my now hyper sister was next to me. "I saw her! Edward I saw Bella!"

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere in Arizona **(A/N: go along with it. I'm not 100% sure where the cave is in the Maximum Ride Book).** In some cave or cliff with a bunch of kids. Some girl threw her off a cliff."

"I'm going to find her," was all I said before I was in my car and racing down the streets of the small town, Forks.

**BACK WITH THE FLOCK** "So are you with us or not?," Iggy asked Bella.

"I guess I'm with you guys for now," she replied.

Her gentle gaze landed on Iggy and she seemed to soften. Iggy also seemed to soften by looking her way.

"Some-body's coming," Angel then said.

"Who?," Nudge asked.

"Not sure, but I have a feeling that some one's coming."

"We need to go,"I said. No one moved. "I said MOVE people!" They finally responded by jumping off the cliff. The brown hair new girl was left, besides me. "I said MOVE! It could be erasers coming so c'mon!" "NO!"

"Excuse me?," No one and I mean _NO ONE_ disobeyed orders. I wasn't about to let this new girl get away with out a warning. "I said MOVE!," I easily picked her up. I slammed her against the wall. "Get moving! I rescued you and I'm not about to let them take you away after all that trouble." I threw her to the ground. "Get moving. If you want to go back to the School, then stay here. Fine by me." I jumped off the cliff. My wings started to flap and gain altitude. Soon I heard wings flapping. It had to be Bella. I just kept going, without looking back.

**EDPOV**

I finally arrived at the place of Alice's vision. The Mountain was huge, and there were hawks flying around it. But what really caught my eye was a human shape in the air with wings. It was a girl up there in the sky flying. There were six other figured up there, including a dog. But this girl was beautiful. Her hair had natural blond streaks in her brown hair. Her wings were white with brown speckles on them. I watched as the odd group flew away.

It took me awhile to realize one of the figures, that wasn't the beautiful girl I was watching, was Bella. _My_ Bella.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Reviews REALLY help me. You could even get a vhapter dedicated to you.**

**But this one chapter is really special to my heart, because I had some great people help me out. They were there to help me. They inspired me to write more. So if you are to thank anyone, you should thank Nameless and Singer981.**

**Thank You So MUCH!**

**Really! Thank You!!**


	6. STALKER!

**Okay I'm being so nice to you people right now. I mean 2 updates in one day? for one story. Man that is a rcordd for me.**

**One question though...Does anyone know where my candy bar went?**

***hears a te-he from around the corner* *walks around the corner to see Gassy eating _my_ candy bar***

**me: GASSY**

**him: sorry I was hungry**

**me: oh well, you owe me. BIG time.**

**him: okay, just don't tell max**

**me: okay fine *starts to walk away the starts running* MAX!**

**Max: What? **

**me: He ate my candy bar**

**Gasman: hey I thought you were on my side**

**me: I never choose sides**

***max starts yelling at the gasman for stealing _my_ candy bar***

**~*!*~*!*~OKAY NOW BACK TO THE REAL STORY~*!*~*!*~**

**The Flock and It's New Member!**By CrazyPerson17

**Chapter 5** **- Stalker!**

**EDPOV**

Bella had wings now. Hmmm. Did that mean she would take me flying with her. But then again a blond boy up there seemed close to her. A little to close for my liking.

I couldn't even read any of those kids thoughts either, I just realized. What is that suppose to mean?

**Angel POV **

As the Flock and I were flying away from the cave we were at, I heard some guys thought.

He could see us and he was admiring Max's beauty. I wonder who he was.

I could see the man clearly from up high in the air, just as he could see us. The guy had golden eyes and messy bronze hair. I noticed that he was standing next to a silver Volvo.

_Max,_ I said in Max's head. She soon looked at me.

_What is it?_

_Look down there, _I showed her flashes in her mind of where to look. And she did.

**Max POV**

I looked down where Angel told me to and saw a man. He seemed to be 17, well that is if his eyes didn't hold wisdom of someone older. He had bronze hair and was standing by a silver Volvo. One thing I noticed was that he has gold eyes and those golden eyes were staring straight at me.

This must be the man that Bella's been waiting for. _Her _Edward. Edward was suppose to be so loyal to her. If that was the case why was he staring at me?

* * *

**Please Review! Let me know what you think**

**Hey check out some of my there stories like:**

**The Miser Sisters**

**The Miser Sisters get in trouble with Mother Nature. So they're sent to Earth to stay with a man named Charlie. At school they both stand out, just like the Cullens, but also diferently. How will they get along? maybe even fall in love**

**Or**

**And You Said YOU Were A Monster**

**Bella is not an ordinary human. She's half human/half vampire. Daughter of Aro and mystery woman. what happens when she is ordered by her dad to watch the cullens and who is her mother? Suck at summaries but please read and review! Rated M for lemons!**


End file.
